Daniel Hale
Daniel Hale was a Secret Service Special Agent working closely with the Vice-President along with his co-partner Paul Kellerman, who he met in the army and they became close friends. Six years later they where offered careers for the Government. Daniel embraced success throughout his career, becoming an agent for the Secret Service assisting the Vice-President directly along with Kellerman, neither realising the injustice and coruption there orders have impacted amongst innocent people. He and his co-partner both blindly followed orders on the set-up of Lincoln Burrows and hunting Lincoln Burrows Jr. Kellerman eventually killed Hale for his treason. Biography Background Agent Hale joined the Secret Service five years ago, after having resigned from the FBI’s Counter-terrorism Unit. He was then assigned to Vice President Carolyn Reynolds' detail. He was previously in the army after having graduated from West Point Academy where he met Paul Kellerman. Hale's friendship with Kellerman was the primary reason behind his transfer to work for the Vice President. He and Kellerman soon became deeply entangled in the conspiracy that framed Lincoln Burrows for murder. Officially, he is no longer listed as a member of the Secret Service or even as an employee of the Federal Government. He was involved with his wife Allison since they were teenagers and she gave birth to two of his kids, and has a third one on the way. Season 1 Hale agreed to participate in the plot to frame an innocent man for murder, convincing himself that he was acting in the best interest of the country. He grew increasingly disillusioned when several innocent people were being killed to cover up the plot and the Vice President ordered the two agents to kill anyone that got in the way . This culminated in the murder of Lisa and Adrian Rix, two people killed only because of their connection to Burrows. Hale himself murdered Lisa by shooting her in the head to prevent her calling the police, although he was clearly conflicted and hesitant before doing so; Kellerman told him afterwards that her decision to call the police forced his hand, which however failed to comfort him. Overcome with guilt and sympathy, Hale could not bring himself to kill or apprehend L.J. Burrows when he watched him lament over his mothers coffin at the cemetery, Instead he lied to Kellerman that LJ got away again and called Veronica Donovan for a meeting to give her evidence that will result in the exonoraton of Lincoln Burrows. He then planned to leave the Chicago with his family. Hale was about to give Veronica a three page dossier on the entire conspiracy when he had Veronica hide behind a car, because Kellerman suddenly showed up. Fighting back tears, Hale begged Kellerman for his life, reminding him of their long friendship together. But upon finding the dossier and learning that Hale had also named him in the conspiracy, Kellerman, angry that he betrayed him after their long friendship (and hypocritically ignoring the fact that he himself had threatened to kill Hale on previous occasions should he not cooperate in the conspiracy), shot and killed Hale. Before Kellerman showed up, Hale had revealed to Veronica that the man Lincoln had been convicted of murdering was actually still alive, a lead which Veronica continued to follow after Hale's death. Post-Death Season 4 Hale's name appeared as last one on Michael Scofield's list in Selfless. Hale is referenced in Killing Your Number by his wife, who asks the now Congressman Kellerman if he remembers him, and proceeds to spit in his face. Appearances Season 1 *Pilot *Allen *Cell Test *Cute Poison *English, Fitz or Percy *Riots, Drills and the Devil, Part 1 *The Old Head *Tweener *Sleight of Hand *And Then There Were 7 *Odd Man Out *End of the Tunnel *Brother's Keeper *Flight Season 4 *Selfless *Killing Your Number Etymology *Daniel does means "God is my judge".Meaning of Daniel *Hale does means "a family from a remote valley".Meaning of Hale *Daniel Hale's name means "God is my judge and looks at a family from a remote valley". **This foreshadows the fact that Alison Hale did spit in the face of Kellerman taking revenge on her husband's death. Personality and traits The character of Daniel Hale was first introduced in the show's pilot episode as Paul Kellerman's nervous partner. Hale tried to save the life of Lincoln Burrows by giving up information to Veronica Donovan the fact that Terrence Steadman was still alive. Kellerman killed him for the fact that Hale him named in the conspiracy against Lincoln Burrows. Trivia *Daniel appeared along with Mack Andrews in 13 episodes, while not being a part of the main cast, but Lechero appeared in 13 episodes and he was a main cast member. **Ironically, Daniel appeared also in Flight, which would make his count as 14, more than Lechero. *Daniel appeared in episode 22 in fact, in Flight from episode 13. *Daniel is also the only deceased character to appear in both season premiere and final. *Daniel Hale along with Leticia Barris are the only victims by Paul Kellerman who appear on Michael Scofield's list. *Daniel Hale is the second person which Veronica saw the death from. The first one was Lucasz Peshcopi. **Ironically enough, Lucasz was killed by Daniel and Kellerman. Notes and references See also *Daniel Hale/Relationships *Michael Scofield's list *Daniel Hale's list Category:Company operatives Category:Criminals Category:Deceased characters Category:Killed by Paul Kellerman Category:Prison Break characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 1 antagonists Category:Fathers Category:Murders Category:Killers